


Ham Squah: The Sequel

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is stubborn and petty, Multi, Other, literal trash, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laffytaffy: I do not understand what are we doing wrong</p>
<p>elizard.schuy: probably everything</p>
<p>laffytaffy: you are exactly right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't have much to say except that I hope y'all enjoy and comments are definitely welcome! Also, I will try to update this as frequently as I can!

_ham.man added angel.schuy to the chat._

ham.man: angelicaaaaaaaaaaaa

angel.schuy: alexaaaannndddeeeerr

angel.schuy: fuck off

_angel.schuy has left the chat_.

laffytaffy: that had gone well

jawn.lawn: I don’t understand id be honored to be called daddy

pegleg.schuy: youre not making this any better

elizard.schuy: we should keep adding her to the chat until she wants to talk to us

mulligone: that sounds like a horrible idea lets do it

pegleg.schuy: you guys arent making it any better either

_mulligone added angel.schuy to the chat._

angel.schuy:no

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

_elizard.schuy added angel.schuy to the chat._

angel.schuy: NO

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

_mulligone added angel.schuy to the chat._

angel.schuy: stop it

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

_pegleg.schuy added angel.schuy to the chat._

angel.schuy: ……

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

_a.a.ron added angel.schuy to the chat._

_angel.schuy has left the chat._

laffytaffy: I do not understand what are we doing wrong

elizard.schuy: probably everything

laffytaffy: you are exactly right

_laffytaffy added angel.schuy to the chat._

angel.schuy: bye

elizard.schuy: wait no don’t leave again ;-;

pegleg: yeah we need you

angel.schuy: …………………..for what?

elizard.schuy: you never answered my question

angel.schuy: are you fucking kidding me

mulligone: plot twist

_pegleg.schuy added tomto and jmads to the chat._

ham.man: PEGGY WHY

laffytaffy: why must you invite my look-alike and his boyfriend

tomto: he isnt my boyfriend

jmads: im not?

jmads: I mean im not*

laffytaffy: too late

angel.schuy: ugh

tomto: jeez angelica is the only one that really hates me here damn I feel unwelcome

angel.schuy: no we all hate you

tomto: that isnt true

angel.schuy: everyone who dislikes thomas say I

elizard.schuy: I

pegleg.schuy: I

mulligone: I

laffytaffy: I

a.a.ron: I

ham.man: fuck, I times a million

jmads: I

tomto: wait whAT JAMES I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL

jmads: kinda sorta I

tomto: I hate you guys

elizard.schuy: don’t worry its mutual

angel.schuy: WORK

pegleg.schuy: WORK

elizard.schuy: WORK

ham.man: do you guys really need to do this

ham.man: you do it aLL THE TIME

elizard.schuy: its tradition

elizard.schuy: god alexander you have such a thick skull this is exactly why we broke up

ham.man: I thought we broke up because you realized you were a lesbian

elizard.schuy: oh yeah that too

angel.schuy: uh anyways

angel.schuy: im gonna add maria to the chat

elizard.schuy: wait what

angel.schuy: that cute girl from the coffee shop youre crushing on? im adding her to the chat

a.a.ron: this will be fun

elizard.schuy: angelica no don’t do that

elizard.schuy: don t do thi s pl ease

elizard.schuy: angelica please no im begging you don’t do this

elizard.schuy: im your sister don’t do this to me P L E A S E

_angel.schuy added maria.lewis to the chat._

elizard.schuy: fuck

_elizard.schuy has left the chat._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Send me prompts at my tumblr, djspooksjim.


End file.
